


Run or Kill Dilemma

by Jackb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce to save the day, Crisis time, Gen, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: It’s crisis time, they work against time and Bruce is the key of the whole project, he’s not going to let Fury impose him to work with people who hurt him in the past, no matter what is at stake, they said they could manage without it after all, or do they ?





	Run or Kill Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english is not my mother tongue so be kind with eventual weird sentences or mistakes, still, it should be okay.

They were facing a crisis at the moment and not the type that could get fixed with fists, well not for 80% of it. It was a run against the clock where only minds would have a chance to win. Bruce was the one who figured out what was the problem and what they should do to fix it. So he was now seen as the chief of the operation and was leading the meeting with determination and confidence.

It was a bit surprising for the Team, since their friend was generally in a more retreat position, but considering the urgency of the situation and the fact Banner had a solid idea of what they had to do it was natural if he took the lead here. He was in his element here.

« This is too big, so as you see, I’ve simplified it in six sections. We need to form six teams, one for each section. I’ll mark you a list of scientists we need to have with us here if we want to finish in time. Well, if we want to finish at all. » Bruce took a paper and started to write names and the team they should be assigned for.

« We already have competent scientists at Shield Doctor. » Fury remarked as he saw the list of names getting longer. Knowing it wasn’t going to be easy to go search all this people.

« Yeah maybe, but I don’t know them, I’ve never seen their work because they never publish anything outside the Shield, at least this people. » He tapped with his finger the paper. « I know what they are capable of, but you can still throw some of your scientist ! Any help we can have is needed. »

Fury rolled his eyes but didn’t add anything. Bruce turned to Thor.

« Thor, I need Erik Selvig and Jane Foster, do you think you can convince them to work with us ? »

« Yes, I’ll go right now. »

As he opened a window to fly away with his hammer, Steve grabbed his shoulder.

« Wait, for the defense team I want you and Stark to be.. »

« I need Stark ! » Bruce cut immediately. Everybody looked at him, surprised by how fast and dryly he said that, he was already focused on what they would have to do.

« Brucie, all this is way out of my expertise field, I would be better outside helping and fighting. »

« No, I need you at my side and believe me you won’t have a second to be in your armor, not even a second to think about your armor, I need to build stuff but I will be working mostly alone on two sections that both on their own take full time, I won’t have the time they built anything so you will have to do it for me. »

« No need to take two sections all by yourself, Doctor Banner. We know someone that can work on the fifth section. » Fury pointed out.

« Really ? » He said with a dry mocking ton, it was very unlikely.

« Yes. »

« Who ? Because I don’t think many people, if any at all are capable of taking over the fifth section and do it as efficiently as I could. »

« Don’t you think you underestimate other scientists ? »

« No. But I think you don’t realize the complexity of the task. Send me this person anyway, I will see if they are competent enough, it’s delicate we can’t allow mistake at any level. »

« Lucky for us, he is already here, I will make him come up here. » Bruce tended the list of names to an agent of Shield who took it and ran immediately toward a desk alongside three other agents to help them organize the operation. They couldn’t lose time and they needed these scientists at their side as fast as they could.

« Yeah do that. » He grabbed another paper and started to write everything Tony would need for the next few days.

The door opened a little after, Bruce didn’t look up until he heard the man talk.

« I knew we would work together again, Doctor Banner. »

A thrill spread over Bruce in the matter of a second when he heard his name being pronounced. He left the new list he was making and very cautiously straightened himself, never leaving the man with his eyes. He was staring at him, waiting for any danger that would come his way. The whole crisis was forgotten, his only thought and goal now, was to make this man leave this room as fast as possible.

Bruce chest tightened, his guts clenched and fear made him feel hot and cold at the same time. Each time the man took a step closer, Bruce took one back.

« So that’s what I need to work on.. » He said watching the repartition of tasks and nodding at it.

« Is this your man to take over the fifth section ? » Bruce asked to Fury.

« Yes, Doctor Dotson is extremely competent in his field. »

Bruce instinctively walked behind Natasha, taking more distance with Dotson. If his movement could have appeared natural to the other, she sensed immediately the sickness in Bruce. It was not an innocent displacement. He walked behind her for protection.

The two of them had gotten good friends, they often shared their traumatic past experience and bonded over it. Now they often could understand each other without a single word. She watched him attentively, he was tensed, his face closed, standing straight but was already ready to run if needed, his eyes kept staring at Dotson with determination and bit of vengeance and anger. This reaction was a bit unusual, it was never that deep, so she turned to the man who provoked this reaction. He was at ease, suave and satisfied. Not the healthy kind of satisfaction though, he was happy of this situation and seemed fulfilled by making Bruce uneasy.

They knew each other and something happened between the two. She turned to Bruce again and for barely two second they made eyes contact.

_Terror._

It’s the first word that came in Natasha mind. Bruce was terrorized by this man and it was a flee or kill situation and she already knew what she wanted to do. Kill him !

« I’m not working with him. And he is not working anywhere on this project. » Bruce affirmed with determination. making an effort to appear strong despite his internal turmoil.

« It’s not your choice Doctor Banner. » Natasha could sense Bruce tense even more behind her. There was a pause for a short time then Banner continued.

« If he stays, I leave ! »

A lot of protestations raised in the room. Only Bruce, Natasha Fury and Dotson stayed silent, watching each other intensely to intimidate each other. A voice raised louder.

« Do you really think it’s time for an ego crisis Banner ? We’re in a critical situation here everyone who is capable of helping is required. » Steve cermoned.

« It’s not a question of ego. But I’m not working with this man, near this man, on the same project that this man or even in the same building as this man. »

« That’s sad, I was happy to finally work with you again. » Dotson said with a smirk.

« You worked on what together ? » Tony asked.

« We never ‘worked’ together. » Bruce answered turning briefly to the billionaire. « Anyway or he leaves or I leave. » He repeated.

Fury slammed his hands on the table.

« Do you think it’s a game Banner ? We need every men possible on this mission. If Doctor Dotson work with us, we can go faster and be sure to finish in time, must I remember you that we don’t have much time, we are on the clock. You said it yourself you won’t have the time to finish the first and fifth section all by yourself. »

« I’m completely capable of finishing in time the first and fifth section, all I need is people to do the building part because I won’t have the time for that, but the rest ? I can. He can do the fifth part, but only me can do the first one. You can still ask people to take over the first section, but they’re very likely to never finish in time. If I stay we can be in time. But I’m not staying if he stays. »

« I think you overestimate yourself Doctor Banner. If you are not willing to cooperate then we will manage without you. » Fury provoked. At the second he said that Tony stared at Fury and shook his head negatively, eyes wide open ‘ _We can’t do without him’_.

Bruce let out a little dry chuckle.

« Alright. » He looked quickly at Natasha and started to walk toward the door.

« You’re really leaving ? »

« Yes. »

« Fury ! » Tony called him. « We can’t do without him ! Do you have any idea of what it is ? The probability a team finish the first section in time is too low, barely 1%, we can’t take the risk to do it without Bruce. » He turned back to his friend. « We can’t do without you, and you know it Bruce ! Stay ! »

The scientist briefly turned toward Tony.

« Well, apparently you can manage so.. »

« We can’t manage ! » Tony was furious, not against Bruce but against Fury and the pressure, lives were at stake.

As he was getting closer to the door, approaching Dotson dangerously, he kept unblinking eyes on him to see every of his movement. Dotson walked closer. Bruce tensed even more, and Natasha could see the ‘run or kill’ dilemma getting close to execution. She focused on the weapons she was wearing ready to go in a fight. This man had hurt Bruce in a way or another and his enemies were her enemies.

« I’m sure we can manage to work together. » He said with a big smile. His hand raised for a friendly pat. Bruce warned.

« If you touch me I break your arm. » He said it low, but loud enough for people with good hearing in the room to hear it. Dotson didn’t care, he wasn’t even a bit worried. »

« No, you won’t. » He said just before putting his hand on Bruce’s shoulder to give him a friendly pat.

In an instant, Buce graded his arm, made the man fall on his knees. Holding tightly his grip on his wrist, he tended the arm a little back and with no hesitation and the help of his leg he forced until he heard a bone broke, before letting go, a growl at the back of his throat. Dotson let out a huge painful scream.

« You son of a bitch, I’m gonna make you regret that ! » He said with rage while holding his arm.

Most of the team were on the edge of reacting to this situation, but held back waiting to see if it got worse. They knew that if Bruce was willing to go as far with Dotson and actually broke his arm just because he had touched him it meant that Dotson was one of the people Bruce told them about during some team bonding nights. One of the scientists who experimented on him.

Dotson wanted to react but Natasha moved between them, pointing her gun toward Dotson, shielding Bruce. Nervous and feeling unstable, Bruce left on the corridor quickly. Not answering anybody and even less to Fury shouting.

« You Freak ! » Dotson screamed again, despite Natasha menacing him.

Tony caught the Head Spy attention again, repeating what he had said earlier, they couldn’t do without Bruce. Maybe if they had more time, but they hadn’t.

« If Bruce says he can finish in time, then we don’t need him ! » He pointed at Dotson. « Put him as far away of Bruce as you can and fucking go search Banner to get him back on the team, we need him right now. »

Fury considered the question a second. If Stark was so sure they couldn’t do without Bruce, then they couldn’t do without him.

« I want to know what happened between the two. » He ordered some of his men. « Put Dotson on a jet to base 55. » He ordered another team.

Then he left the room quickly to catch up with Banner. They had a clock to beat.

**End.**


End file.
